1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a plasma generation apparatus and a plasma generation method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a technique of utilizing plasma for purification or sterilization of a liquid or a gas has been studied. For example, a sterilizer which generates active species such as OH radicals by plasma so as to kill microorganisms and bacteria by the generated active species is disclosed in the specification of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-255027.
The sterilizer disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-255027 includes a pair of electrodes, to which a negative high-voltage pulse is applied so as to discharge. In this case, a voltage of the negative high-voltage pulse is 2 kV/cm to 50 kV/cm and a frequency thereof is 100 Hz to 20 kHz. The discharge causes vaporization of water with shock waves so as to generate bubbles made of water vapor, and then generates plasma in the bubbles.